Yesterday's Reality
by AspenCayde
Summary: Alice and Jasper are living life as they always wanted to, together and surrounded by family. But, Alice's yearning for her past soon becomes stronger than ever, and she and Jasper embark on a Journey of, love, learning and frightening reality. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I truly love her work, and wished to expand on my own thoughts of an Alice/Jasper love story and search for Alice's past. Thank You, and Enjoy.**

**APOV.**

I looked up. There he was. Oh, how had I managed my years before him? My Jasper, My Jazz. Despite his struggles with control and his inevitable ability to scare me with the future, I loved him. I was deeply and irreversibly in love. He was mine. Every inch of his body, every silvery scar that lined his face, arms and neck. Every frozen cell in his body, every muted breath he took. Every crooked smile, It was all for me. Jasper, my love, my one, my only.

Somehow, strange enough he found the strength to love me back. To look past my strange ways, my yearning for the unknown, and to take my hand proudly and rejoice, "She is mine, world!" I guess miracles do happen.

It is now that I got on my highest tippy-toes and leaned in to kiss him. He smiled slightly and bent to meet my height. We embraced briefly then flitted down the stairs. Holding hands firmly, and braving a fearless face, we stepped out into what would soon be our inevitable future, the one that could only be complete if I knew my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I truly love her work, and wished to expand on my own thoughts of an Alice/Jasper love story and search for Alice's past. All written in Alice's POV. Thank You, and Enjoy.**

I looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be doing something. Something _right_. I could hear Carlisle's rhythmic breathing as he turned the crisp pages of a book, the light sound of dirt being overturned in the yard, where Esme sat gardening. Bella's light humming rang from the computer where she wrote a note to Renee, Edward's fingers brushing along the ivory keys of the piano, composing his newest symphony. I crinkled my nose upon smelling Jacob, and turned toward the smell of the breakfast Rose was busily cooking for Renesmee. I could almost taste the burning rubber that came from Emmet and his jeep out back, racing with himself. Confusion overcame me, and Jasper wrinkled his brow, concentrating on helping me surpass. I didn't work, not this time.

Hurt, Rage and Fear enveloped me now, confusing Jasper as my feelings rippled off. This change in emotion was too much. I gasped, and let go of his hand, and ran. I ran straight out of the house and through the trees. I ignored the pattering of footsteps behind me, Jasper and Bella, no doubt. I didn't stop running until I hit the edge of the treaty line, where I crashed to my knees, helpless. "I surrender!" I screamed, before I felt myself go completely limp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I truly love her work, and wished to expand on my own thoughts of an Alice/Jasper love story and search for Alice's past. All written in Alice's POV. Thank You, and Enjoy.**

"Alice? Alice!" I heard Jasper calling as I came to, "Oh, Love, How I have missed you."

His arms tightened his grip around my shoulder and he helped me up. Steadying me gently, he let go.

"Darling, are you alright? I didn't know what happened." He said, pain in his voice, "Edward said he couldn't hear you, I couldn't comprehend your feelings clearly, Renesmee's thoughts didn't reach you—Oh, Alice! It was horrible! I thought I'd Lost you forever!"

If Vampires could cry, Jasper would be. Even now, his face was twisted into an expression that was unbearable to look at. I brought my hand to his cheek, and sighed.

"Jasper, sweets, I'm alright. I don't know what happened either—except that I ws in pain. I had a headache…and I know why. Jasper, I am going to ask you to do something, and it may sound crazy, it might be impossible, but I want you to support me."

"Anything, my love," he vowed.

I took a deep breath, "I have felt like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle for the whole of my existence. All I know about my past is a few smidgets here and there. I NEED to know, Jazz. It's not right to be here without any force of recognition otherwise. Help me, Jasper, help me know who I am."

The power in my words took me of guard, and I stood a bundle of nerves while jasper considered each way of viewing the situation. He burst out in a brilliant smile, relieving me of my worries.

"Of course, my love…when shall we start?" He said, scooping me up into his arms.

"Three days," I answered confidently, "We will spend a week searching together, then we'll go from what we find"

"Sounds like a plan," he said, flashing his smile once again, "And let me tell you, not only am I the luckiest man alive, but the happiest. You're alive. And no force on earth can bring me more joy" I giggled, and he brought his lips to mine once more. "Come now, let's start packing." An together, we ran to the house.

Cats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I truly love her work, and wished to expand on my own thoughts of an Alice/Jasper love story and search for Alice's past. All written in Alice's POV. Thank You, and Enjoy.**

"Alice, Oh Alice!" Bella squealed, holding me to her chest with iron strength.

"Hah, Shorty," boomed Emmet, "You looked like you were seriously crippled back there"

"Never scare us like that again," Esme prompted

"I'm having troubles figuring out what happened—its very strange," Carlisle sid, pondering the situation.

Everyone was trying to logically figure out my experience. No one knew. I didn't know. Over the buzz, Jasper cleared his throat, demanding the attention of the room.

"Alice and I have something we need to do. A vital task, actually. Alice, care to explain?

I nervously explained the situation, and accepted the gasps that followed.

**Review for more XD…will update weekly—IF reviews happen **** Anonymous accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. The Asylum was googled, and is a real place in Biloxi. I am expanding on the little clues that Stephenie has hinted in her books. Read, and Review!**

The train came to an abrupt halt, and Jasper took my hand

"Well, love, ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I replied, however I was far from ready.

My head spun- so many thought soared through it.

_Will I find anything? What if I don't? What if I find someone that recognizes me? What will I do then?_

Suddenly, I felt a whoosh of relief flood over me, clearing my anxiety. I looked up to see Jazz giving me a playful smile. I retuned the grin and followed him to the awaiting rental car. We were in Biloxi, Missisippi…and we were driving to my prison- the Biloxi Political Asylum.

Jasper tensed beside me. The emotion was too much for him- Swirls of sorrow, anger, frustration and insanity clouding him. Not to mention his eyes were coal black, and there was more than enough human blood around.

"Jasper?" I whispered, "I know, darling…it's too much, too hard, what, with the emotion fest going on, why don't you, go hunting or something? I'll be fine. I have a strange feeling bout this place"

Jasper nodded briskly then kissed my forehead before hurrying away again.

I took a deep breath, more to calm me then anything else. I walked up to a frail old lady doing needlepoint.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "could you please tell me where I might find the main office?"

Her response shocked me, "Run, run my child… The gypies are coming, they're coming for YOU!"

I shook my head slightly and walked away. I decided, that I could read, I'd follow the signs and find my own way.

The hallways were a blinding white and ladies dressed in scrubs were scurrying from room to room. It was hard to take it all in. Despite the circumstances, I was calm.

Calm, that is, until a hand with iron strength covered my mouth and pulled me into a dark room. There was only one thing I knew for certain: It was not a human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. The Hotel was googled, and is a real place in Biloxi. I am expanding on the little clues that Stephenie has hinted in her books. Read, and Review!**

I was scared.

Very, Very scared.

"Alice? Alice? Is that you, honey?" A gruff voice said. I spun around and found myself face to face with a tall, unknown vampire. His short brown beard had specs of grey, making me believe he was changed in his forties.

"Uhm…how do you know who I am?" I questioned the stranger.

"Oh I apologize, my sweets, I m Lethario. I changed you."

"You, you changed me?" excitement was building up.

"Yes, Alice—or actually, Mary Alice. Mary Alice Brandon. That was your name then." Lethario said.

My eyes Widened, and I reached for his arm, "Lethario, you have to tell me everything. Everything you know about me. Please?" I said to him, and the need was not simply hinted.

"Certainly, my Alice. But not now, I'll tell you when I get off work. Where should I meet you?"

"I came with my mate, Jasper. We're staying in the Suburban Extended stay here in Biloxi. Room 414. What time do you get off? I can meet you at the gates."

"Ah, Alice! So good that you have found someone to complete you. I'm sure Jasper is a fine fellow-I would expect none the less from you. I get off at 10. I'll see you at the gates, then." And with that, he kissed my forehead and left to tend to his patients.

I sighed a sigh of relief and left the room. My head held high and a grin reaching from ear-to-ear, I walked out of the asylum and out to where Jasper was waiting for me, in the car across the street. I climbed in and took his face in my hands. I held him in a passionate embrace.

"Whoa, Al, What was that for? I mean, I pretty much abandoned you! What did I do to deserve that?"

I smiled, "We did it, Jazz, We've done it. I'm going to know who I am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I am expanding on the little clues that Stephenie has hinted in her books. Read, and Review! Sorry that this is such a boring chapter, It gets better, I promise.**

The clock hands seemed to move slower and slower.

10:03

He was late? Why was he late?

I shuddered. Something could have happened to him… Maybe I would never learn my past.

I started wringing my hands. Surely, he would get here.

But what if he didn't?

10:14

10:19

10:23

The hands hit 10:31.

Lethario appeared.

"I apologize for being late, my dear," he said, "We were having issues containing one of the ah—er – _patients_"

"It's quite alright, Lethario, I assure you. Please, follow me."

I opened the door to room 414, where Jasper sat, reading.

He looked up, and smiled. "Hello, Sir, I am Jasper Hale."

"Ah, yes. So Alice has said. I would love to hear parts of your story later on, but I'm sure Alice is antsy to get hers, well, out of the box, so to say."

"Certainly," Jasper replied, with a slight nod. He flowed over to the loveseat and sat down. I followed, while Lethario sat across from us. Jasper put an encouraging arm on my shoulder, and we waited.

Lethario began to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I am expanding on the little clues that Stephenie has hinted in her books. Read, and Review! Sorry that this is such a boring chapter, It gets better, I promise.**

"Alice, you were born in 1901. You were admitted into the asylum in 1917, and changed in 1918. I was then working in the asylum. I started in 1914. You were put in there because of your premonitions. You're parents were scared, mostly because of the foreboding. I was your nurse, and your mentor. You were fascinating to me. One day, a man visited the hospital. He was looking for his son, he said. It was a lie. He was one of us. He was a hunter, and he made you his prey. I protected you, but I couldn't stay forever, I knew it was over when he showed up with his mate, a tall, thin woman with fire for hair." Jasper's and my eyes went wide, but Lethario continued his story, "I fought them off, but I knew that I couldn't save you, so I changed you. It was the first of the hunter's prey that got away."

"Lethario? Do you know the hunters name? Or his mate's?" I asked.

"The mate? No, but I remember the firey hair and the rage that matched it. The hunter's name I remember, though.

"What was it?" Jasper pressed.

"James."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I am expanding on the little clues that Stephenie has hinted in her books. Read, and Review! Sorry that this is such a boring chapter, It gets better, I promise.**

A low growl emitted from Jaspers throat. His future was flickering, the many things he could do with his rage were intimidating- even to me. Lethario tensed in his seat. I squeezed Jasper's hand encouragingly, snapping him out of the trance of anger nd frustration.

"I apologize, Lethario. We had an, er, run in with James and his mate a little too recently, when he was hunting my _brother_'s human mate. Jasper got a little—_involved_ with the situation" I explained to the puzzled Lethario, "But, please, do continue."

Lethario took a breath, shaking off the emotional swing. He continued, "Anyway, once you had been changed, I felt so- bad- for what I had done. I had eternally damned you, in what I thought was an attempt at saving you. You woke up in a daze, and I decided not to approach you. I was hoping to catch you before you got too far, to apologize for your pain, your suffering. But you when woke up you were so, confused dear Alice. I regret to say I still haven't the idea why that is. Or why I am required to re-tell this tale. Perhaps you could bring me up-to-date?"

"Yes, well Lethario. I cannot remember a single thing from my human experiences. It's been gnawing at my heart for years."

"Ah," Lethario replied, "Well, other than what I've told you already, I know little more. You had a younger sister, however. Cynthia was her name. She seemed to be at an absolute you weren't dead, and often visited both the hospital and your gravesite. She was only 14 when I changed you but, somehow, she knew. She eventually stopped pestering, accepting the realization that I wasn't saying a thing. She married and had a daughter, who, in fact is still alive here in Biloxi, along with Cynthia's granddaughter. Your sister was always so, so intent on finding out about you."

"Lethario? Do you have my nieces address? Or at least her name?" I pleaded.

Lethario smiled, "Your niece lives on Boswell Avenue just outside of Biloxi, in the countryside. Your sister named her after someone she loved very much, Alice Marie Brandon-Lithowell will be pleased to meet you." And with that, Lethario stood, and walked curtly out the hotel door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I do not own any characters- they are strictly the work of Stephenie Meyer. I am expanding on the little clues that Stephenie has hinted in her books. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, guys! I'm working on relieving myself of writers block—aha! These next few chapters are for those of you who have demanded longer chapters XD. Read, and Review! **

It seemed as thought the phonebook pages weren't turning fast enough. Searching, searching for Alice-Marie Brandon. If I was human, tears would be streaming down my face, soaking the feathery pages. I couldn't believe how close I was. It was a dream. Jasper reached across the table and grasped my hand, I looked up at his face, were his eyes lit up playfully. "What?!?" I demanded, but yet he smiled. "Tell me!" I pressed, but all he did was move his finger slightly down the page, landing on a Miss Alice Mary Brandon.

I flew to the phone. Upon picking up the receiver, I felt jasper holding me back…

"What? What is it? Why cant I call the only family I've got? Dammit, Jasper! I've waited long enough!" I was angry now.

"Alice, Darling, I am merely holding you back because I want you to be sure. Are you positive you want to do this?"

"Yes, Jasper! I am absolutely sure! Now get off of me! I NEED TO KNOW WHO I AM!"

And with that, I swung my legs around, throwing him to the floor, and pouncing on the phone like it was my pray.

"But, Alice…"

**OOOOH! Got you there! Review for more—there will be soon.**


End file.
